


Here Come Bobby and Ellen

by queenbree17



Series: Christmas Time [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Time, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, bobby/ellen - Freeform, jess/sam - Freeform, jo/charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and Ellen have arrived for Christmas time and they re being a cute gossipy couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Come Bobby and Ellen

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy, sorry its kinda of rushed and short, i've been studying for finals (more like cramming because i procrastinate so much)

“Bobby Singer, I cannot _believe_ you got us lost.” Ellen said from the passenger seat of the car.

Bobby gritted his teeth, keeping his eyes trained on the road, “I ain’t lost. I’m only taking the scenic route.”

“Oh really?” Ellen crossed her arms and turned to stare at her husband, “Then what road is this?”

“It’s, I think it’s. . .” Bobby cleared his throat and glanced sheepishly at Ellen, “I think I’m lost.”

Ellen reached over and kissed Bobby on the cheek, “I know, dear. Why don’t you pull over so we can get a better look at this map?”

Ellen spread the map over Bobby’s Chevelle once he stopped and ran her finger along the roads they had taken. “Okay, look, I was asleep starting somewhere here. Did you take this turn here?”

Bobby squinted down at the map. “Yeah, I took a left there.”

“Bobby, you were supposed to take a right.”

“Oh.”

“You’ve been driving for an hour and a half down the wrong road.” Ellen pulled the keys from her husband’s hands. “Fold up that map and call Mary and tell her we’ll be a bit later than we thought. I’ll drive us the rest of the way.”

Ellen climbed into the driver’s seat and started the old car up. Bobby ended up falling asleep about ten minutes into the drive and two and a half hours later he woke up to Ellen pulling into Mary Winchester’s driveway.

“It’s so good to see you guys!” Mary exclaimed, as she ushered the couple in.

“It’s been too long.” Ellen replied, happily handing over her and Bobby’s bags to Cas and Dean.

“Hey!” Sam said pounding Bobby on the back and kissing Ellen on the cheek.

“Where’s your bride, boy?” Bobby asked Sam.

“We’ve been married since I graduated Harvard, Bobby, she’s my wife now.”

Bobby waved his hand as if to say whatever, “Well, where is she? Don’t tell me you already scared her off.”

Dean laughed, “I’m surprised he hasn’t, what with how long his hair has gotten.”

“Haha, yeah, you’re starting to look like a hippie, Sam.” Jo said as she hugged her parents.

“Do you want a tie-dye shirt for Christmas?” Charlie asked, greeting Bobby and Ellen.

“Very funny guys.” Sam said, pushing his hair out of his face.

“And that’s another thing,” Cas added, “Ever since you got here I’ve seen that you’ve been pushing it out of your face. Are you sure it’s not too long?”

“I happen to like his hair.” came Jess’s voice. Bobby and Ellen turned to greet Jess only to stop at the sight of her belly.

“Surprise!” Sam called, throwing his arm around his wife. “We’re pregnant with twins!”

There was a shocked moment of silence from Bobby and Ellen before Ellen rushed forward to hug the happy couple. “Wow, congratulations! How come y’all never called us about this?”

Jess smiled, “We wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. We don’t even know what gender they are yet.”

Ellen turned to Mary. “They kept this from you? For how long?”

“They showed up at my door the beginning of December with the news.” Mary said with a shrug. “I was so surprised.”

“When are ya due?” Bobby asked.

“Mid-January.” Jess replied, rubbing her belly to feel the babies inside move. “I’m so excited.”

“Having a baby is the best thing in the world.” Ellen said squeezing her daughter’s shoulders, “I remember when I was pregnant with Jo.”

“I remember being pregnant too,” Mary said gazing at her boys.

Dean clapped his hands, “Whelp, enough baby talk, I’m starving.”

Mary laughed and led everyone to the dining room. As they ate Ellen leaned over to Bobby, “Cas and Dean look so happy. How long have they been together again?”

“Three of four years.” Bobby answered around a mouthful of spaghetti. “This is Cas’s first year to celebrate Christmas with Dean, I remember Dean calling and complaining about it during the other Christmas’s.”

Across the table Jo was sitting next to Charlie and the two were holding hands under the table, grinning at each other whenever their eyes met. Ellen smiled too, she remembered when Jo and Charlie had been dating so long ago. It was nice to see them back together, and maybe this time it wouldn’t be just until Charlie took off again.

“I don’t like how happy Jo looks,” Bobby murmured to Ellen.

Ellen smacked him under the table, “You’re complaining about Jo being too happy. That girl deserves to be happy.”

“Yes, but you remember the last time Charlie left her. I like the girl, but that red head ain’t good for Jo.”

Ellen looked at her daughter who was sneaking food from Charlie’s plate. “Maybe this time will be different.”

“Sam told be she’s on the run again. From the feds this time.”

“Like you haven’t been on the run from the feds, Bobby”

Bobby just grumbled and turned back to his food. Ellen over to her husband one more time, “I agree with Dean. Sam’s hair is getting too long.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought, sorry again about it being short and rushed.


End file.
